


A Beautiful Thing

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec plays piano, Broken Alec, M/M, Understanding Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer with Alec would be a beautiful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyYueh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/gifts).



> Written for the Fall Fandom Free For All, prompt for [](http://ladyyueh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ladyyueh.livejournal.com/)**ladyyueh**

  
He didn’t know if he should go into the other room or not.  It hadn’t happened before, even though he’d bought he damn thing just for him.  Six months it’d been eating up space in his apartment.  Even as spacious as his apartment was, a concert grand piano is too big to go unused.  It’s being used now though.  It’s 2 AM and he’s lucky he’s at the top of the building and he’d soundproofed the floor years before or the neighbors below would surely be pounding on the floor to shut the music off.

He’d die rather than stop Alec.

The only other time he’s known Alec to play was when he was confronted with the death of the woman he’d loved.  He didn’t know why he was playing now, and he was afraid to break the spell if he went to look after Alec.  He still didn’t know what brought them together and he wasn’t sure of where they stood, but when the chips were down and they didn’t know where to turn, they always seem to turn to one another.  It’d always been enough. 

Tonight he wanted to understand though.

He crept out of bed, even though he knew Alec would be able to hear him.  If he was quiet enough though he hoped it wouldn’t pull him out of what he needed tonight.  He didn’t bother pulling on a shirt, just went out to the other room in his boxers and stood in the door way, admiring the sleek line of shoulder as his fingers danced across the keys.  He didn’t know what to think of finding Alec already half naked at the piano, but he figured he’d been half way across the room before the piano had called him more than Logan’s bed. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, but then Alec just stopped.  Mid song, his fingers just stopped moving, held in the next position, but not pressing into the keys. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”  Alec said.

Logan knew he meant it.  Not that Alec really thought he’d sleep through that but it was the way they were.  He needed to be here, even if he didn’t want to be.  “I prefer the music to sleep anyway.”

He saw the way Alec’s head dropped as if in defeat and he didn’t know what to do with that.  Alec was always cocky, always belligerent, and he never let his guard down long enough to be beaten down.  How did he come to be like that tonight?

Logan moved across the room, not reaching for him or grabbing, just coming up behind him, the heat of his skin pressed to Alec’s back.  Alec let out a shuddered breath and leaned his head back into Logan.

“I keep…”  Alec stopped, keeping his eyes closed as he reached an arm down, fingers playing across the back of Logan’s leg.  He seemed to draw comfort from it and Logan felt himself relax a little too.  “I keep trying to stop this.  I don’t want to need this Logan, don’t want to be here when I should be somewhere else, but I can’t.”

He understood then, at least as much as he was ever going to.  There were things about the transgenics he would never understand, because he’d never been put through what they had.  He’d been put under his share of pressure, but it was his own choosing.  Someone like Alec had never had that.  The choices he made in life were that much harder for it, were fought for so much more. 

“You don’t have to.”  Logan said softly.  They both knew it but they’d never talked about it, never mentioned what they both felt.  It needed to be said now though.  Alec needed to hear that Logan was with him, no matter what he decided.

“I know.”  Alec leaned forward, out of his touch and then turned around to look up at him.  “You don’t have to take me in, don’t have to let me into your life, but you do.  You always have, even when you shouldn’t have.  There’s this part of me that says I need to run, to get the hell away from you before you hurt me.  I can’t help thinking though, that you wouldn’t run, if it was you.  You’d fight and you’d win because it’s who you are.  It’s the only way you know how to fight for something.  How can I be worthy of that if I don’t fight too?”

Slowly, Logan brought his hand up, cupping Alec’s face.  “Stay Alec.”

“For how long?”  The X-5 asked, his face turning into Logan’s hand, lips brushing his palm softly.

“Always.”

Alec’s eyes opened instantly, panic and fear riding him so hard and fast Logan thought he’d lose him to it.  Alec licked his lips though and his hand came up to grip Logan’s hip, pulling him closer.  “Yeah, alright.”

They stayed like that for a while, lost in that moment before Alec pulled back, looking back at the piano.

“Play something for me?” Logan asked, taking a chance that just maybe the music would help settle whatever wild fears were still running through his head.

Alec smiled softly at him, scooting over a little on the stool for him.  He sat next to Alec and gave him a matching smile as he did so.  The music continued to flow, a new song replacing the old one but it wasn’t the haunted melody from before.  It was beautiful, something that reminded Logan of sunlight and spring and morning dew after a long dark, hard fought winter.  It reminded him of Alec and his beauty that had only now started to show itself to the world.  He pressed a small kiss into his shoulder as he sat and watched.  Summer with Alec would be a beautiful thing.    

 


End file.
